


Moving On

by Groovy82



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fi and Sam find Mike with someone elee. they move on with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

　

Sam and Fiona sat in a deli across the street from Michael's loft. They were simply sitting there doing surveillance on the loft, because Michael had broken up with Fiona a month ago. It was completely out of the blue, he said he met someone else. He said he wanted to be with this other woman, but hoped they could still be friends.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked listening to her sigh.

"I hate surveillance."

"Hey you wanted to find out who Mikey left you for, so stop complaining."

"To bad I can't talk to him about it." Fiona said.

"That's true." He took a sip of his coffee. The last time Fiona tried talking to Michael it went bad. If Sam hadn't been there to stop her, they would be dead, and not have been eating stale sandwiches across for the loft.

"I was angry and hurt, I'm better now." Fi said looking out the window. "Why is he keeping this from us?"

"We're about to find out why." He looked out the window and saw a car pull up to Michel's gate, but it wasn't the charger. "Hey I know that car."

Fiona kept watching out the window. She saw Michael get out of a very expensive BMW. He opened the gate and then got back in. Before he got out to close the gate, both of them saw a short blond woman emerge from the passenger side of the car.

"She looks pretty." Fi said before sipping her coffee. "younger, about twenty-four. With big fake tits"

"Yeah, their real, and she‘s a lot older then twenty-fore." Sam snapped

"What, how do you know their real?"

"I dated her for a while, I just know."

He finished his coffee, then slammed the cup down on the table; causing people to stare. He looked out the window, and watched the scene before him. He watched as just before Michael closed the gate, Veronica wrapped her arms around him; and he leaned in and kissed her. He hadn't seen her since she dumped him last month. The kiss continued as the gate closed.

"Fi, that's Veronica over there with Mikey."

"What?" She shouted as she kneeled on the booth she was on, to get a better view, but the gate was already closed.

She jumped out of the booth and headed for the door, but Sam stopped her before she went outside. She wouldn't stop fighting him, so he took her outside. On the sidewalk he got her calmed down, by pinning her ageist the wall of the Deli

"Calm down for a minute." Sam said.

"Why should I calm down?"

What was he saying? He was just as angry as Fi was, you don‘t sit in another man‘s canoe. He wanted to go over there and confront them-but he, no they need to calm down. They need to come over when they were in a better frame of mind, and they confront them.

"If we go over now, while we angry. We‘ll do something we‘ll regret, then things will be worse"

"Your girlfriend dumped you for your best friend, and you're telling me to stay calm?"

"Believe me I'm far from calm." Sam said. “You don’t sit in another man’s canoe, you just don’t.”

“We’re not boats, Sam.” Fi said.

“It’s an expression.”

“An offensive one I might add.”

She smiled and Sam knew what she was thinking. "No we are not blowing up Michael's loft."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Fiona asked while she kept smiling up at him. "Just shocked that Michael's with someone who's his polar opposite."

"Gotta agree with you there, Fi."

Sam was startled when Fi placed her hands on either side of his face, pulled him closer to her, then kissed him. He tried pulling away, but Fi wouldn’t let go. He finally gave up and started responding to the kiss. Her hands moved along his back, as she pressed her body against his. He ran his fingers threw her hair as his other hand traveled down to the waist band of her jeans.

“Fi?” He worked on catching his breath, ending the kiss.

"You men have your expressions, I have one of my own.” Fi said not moving away. “You don’t look threw another woman’s purse, unless you want to be hit with C4.”

“I’m not going to do the same thing, Mike did.” Sam said as he pulled away from her, and walking to his car.

Fi followed him and got in, before Sam could start the car. “Come on Sam, Just one afternoon.”

“Fine.” He said starting the car and driving off.

*****

 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Fi asked later that night while they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I don't know." Sam said. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah whatever you want to do."

Fiona knew what just happened was nothing more then sex. Something for both of them to express every emotion that was building up, after what they saw earlier that afternoon. She felt angry at Michael for leaving her for someone else- but she also felt bad for Sam, he really liked Veronica. She loved Michael and always would, even if he was with this other woman.

Sam lay holding Fiona while staring at the sealing. He did love Veronica and was upset when she dumped him, with out saying why. When he saw her with Michael he was enraged. He knew that what they did this afternoon was just a rebound fling, a way to vent their anger.

"I'll stay for a while longer, but I got to get back before they lock the gate to the storage facility."

"you're living in your storage locker?"

"Yes, since Veronica kicked me out of her house."

Fi leaned up on her arm so she was looking down at Sam. She ran her fingers over his stubble on his chin, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Then got off the bed and slipped his yellow Hawaiian shirt over her head. She enjoyed the warmth of the cotton shirt over her body, in the chill of the air-conditioned room.

"I'm going in the kitchen see what I have" Sam watched as Fiona strutted out of the room.

Sam walked out a few minutes later in nothing but his denim shorts. He sat on a bar stool and watched Fiona move around the kitchen. She had the first three buttons unbuttoned on the shirt, and Sam could see everything. He felt himself getting turned on, while watching her, so he looked away. She finally noticed him and went to the refrigerator, and got them both a beer. She opened both beers and handed him one, then took a long swig from hers. She put her bottle back on the bar and continued making dinner.

After dinner Sam helped her clean the kitchen, then took another beer and headed into the living room. He put the TV on and flipped through the channels. When he found noting of interest he turned off the TV, as Fiona sat on the couch next to Sam.

"It's getting late so I have to get across town, before I'm locked out."

"Why don't you stay the night." Sam started to get up but Fiona pulled him back down onto the couch. She seductively smiled at him, and ran her fingers down his chest.

"Fine but only because it's getting late." He placed his beer on the coffee table then got up from the couch. Without worming he bent down, and picked Fiona up and carried her over his shoulder; back into the bedroom.

　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Fi go to MIchael's loft.

Chapter two

The next morning after having a late breakfast, Fiona and Sam headed to Michael's loft. The drive seemed to take forever, though it was usually a five minute drive. When they finally arrived Sam parked the car outside the gate and turned it off. Before he unlocked the doors he turned to Fiona.

"When we go in there don't try to shoot them." He really meant that more for himself, then for Fiona. "We need to hear their side of the story."

"Will you be ok?" She surprised herself when she asked this.

"Sure." He said. "How about you?"

If you're with me I'm fine, she thought without realizing it; but pushed the thought away. "I'll be fine.'

They got out of the car and made their way to the loft. Fi knocked on the door while Sam stood next to her, both unsure of what await them on the the other side. There was movement on the other side and seconds later Michael answered the door.

"Hey what are you two doing hear?"

He stood at the doorway in only his boxers, his hair rumpled. A sight that made Fiona tense with memories of nights spent in his arms, after they made love. She felt Sam rest a comforting hand on the small of her back, but she was still unable to speak.

"Mikey, what's going on out thear?" Veronica's eyes went wide when she saw who was at the door. "Sammy?"

When Sam saw Veronica walk up behind Michael, and wrap her arms around his waist; it was all he could do to keep himself calm. She had on one of Mike‘s white button-up dress shirt, and nothing else. It brought back memories of nights they'd spend together, in each other's arms. Mornings when they'd sit around her house, she clad in nothing but one of his Hawaiian shirts.

"So this is my replacement." Fiona finally said. The tone in her voice sounding cold. "Did you think about what you were doing to Sam, when you shacked up with his girlfriend?"

Sam was both touched and shocked by Fi's question. If it were a year ago she probably wouldn't have given him a second thought, the same went for him as well. Since working together they've become friends, and after last night now had a new respect for one another.

"Sam and Veronica aren't together anymore." He heard Mike say.

This in turn caused him to shout. "That gives you the right to toss Fi aside, for her."

"Sammy, I think we need to talk." Veronica looked at Michael and he walked out of the loft.

Sam glared at Michael as he walked past, and went inside. Michael and Fi walked down the stairs. Once there Fi hit him as hard as she cold in the face.

"How did this happen?" Fiona shouted.

"That weekend you and my mom went to that spa retreat." Michael said. "I was coming home from the store and Veronica came running up to the front gate, while I was unlocking it. She was drunk and said some man was hitting on her, he had followed her out of the night club."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes, the guy was a few feet behind her." He said. "It was late so I let her stay, and she came on to me."

"You let her do that, even if your best friend was her boyfriend?" Fiona took another swing at Michael, and hit him in the chest. "And you had a girlfriend."

"She was drunk." Michael knew it was a conmen excuse used by everyone, but he thought he'd throw it in there anyway.

"Even you wouldn't accept that as a response." Fi shouted, swinging at him again, hitting him upside the head.

"You're right." He ran his hand over his arm, like he was scratching an itch. "I find her very attractive."

"What?"

Fiona had a feeling of loss, at what he said. The idea of Michael finding anyone else other then her attractive, was unheard of. Yeah she had other boyfriends, but never loved any of them, as she loved Michael.

He sat on the bottom step, but Fiona stayed standing. "I never thought this would happen to me, I thought you'd be the only one I'd ever feel that way about."

"She's not going to be as tolerant of you're constant need to get back in."

"You weren't always tolerant of it either." He tried reaching out for Fiona's hand, but she backed away.

"Wasn't tolerant?" She shouted. "I helped you with everything you needed to find out about your burn notice, I stood by you, Sam stood by you."

"Fi, I.." He tried to say but she cut him off.

"I almost burned to death in a fire trap, while looking for the man who bombed your loft." Her words caught in her throat, but she continued. "Did that night you found me back at the loft mean anything to you?"

"Yes." Michael said. "I still care very deeply for you and want us to stay friends."

"Damn it Michael "Fiona shouted. "This isn't just about you and me, I'm not the only one you hurt."

"I know Sam's angry at me, he has every right ot be." Michael stood walked over to Fiona, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I will always cherish what we had."

She pulled away from Michael as tears started welling up in her eyes. Fi did love Mike though she never said it, she had her ways of showing it. All of that now a memory something for her to hold onto, as she tried moving on.

"When you need me for a job, you know where to find me." She ran out of the court yard.

"Fiona." He called her name but she was already gone.

***

When the door was closed behind him, he walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. Veronica stood on the other side of the bar- and picked up a peach yogurt; she'd obviously been eating earlier.

"How did this happen?" Was all he asked.

"That weekend you flew out to the Bahamas to help Virgil with that job." She ate some yogurt then put the container down. "I was at the night club beneath this loft and a little drunk, when this guy started hitting on me."

"What?"

"It wasn't Michael." She said. "Anyway he followed me outside so because I've been hear with you before, I ran around the side to the front gate."

When she became silent he encouraged her to continue. "Well go on."

"I'm sorry, Sam." She said. "Michael let me stay hear that night, I came on to him."

"You knew he was with Fiona, right?" Sam said. "And he's my best friend."

"yes." She was now fighting back tears. "I've always found Michael attractive, from the first time you introduced us."

"That wasn't an invitation for you to fuck him." Sam shouted.

"I know that."She said not making eye contact with him.

"You know he's trying to get his old job back?"

'Yes. I also know he's not really the romantic type, completely different from the men I usually date."

"Polar opposites."

"Thank you captain obvious." They heard shouting from outside, but ignored it. "We might be complete opposites, but that's what attracted me to him. That and the hot mind blowing se…"

"Oh come on that's more then I needed to know." Sam shouted cutting her off.

"Also the money I've been getting from my ex-husband is gone, because he gambled it all away."

"Why should that matter, why would that make you leave me for Mike?" The realization hit him like a fifty-ton block of C4. "You think I was only with you for your money?"

"No, but I think that was part of it." She left her spot by the sink and walked over to the bed, picked up her jeans and slipped them on. "I never minded giving you the watch and the car, I loved you."

"I loved you too, still do."

She smiled at him as she sat on the green chair. Sam thought she looked out of place in that chair, in fact she looked out of place in the whole loft. He walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, inside was a case of beer. He thought about taking one but opted not to, he didn't feel like drinking.

"Michael doesn't need any of that stuff." He turned at the sound of her voice, again it sounded like she was saying he was only with her for her money.

"Neither do I."

"My whole life I was with men who had money, or needed money." She said. "All of them were very romantic and charming."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." She said. "I just think I want to be with Michael."

"Fine do what you want, but don't come crying to me when Mike puts his burn notice ahead of you" Sam said before leaving the loft.

Sam saw Michael coming up the stairs, as he walked down. They stopped in the middle but said nothing for a moment.

"Where's Fi?" Sam asked looking over the railing.

"She's in her car." He said. "I'm really, really sorry, Sam."

"Sorry is a little late now, isn't it Mikey?" He snapped. “You don’t sit in another man’s canoe.”

"Well if that's how you see it, then I guess it is."

"This is going to be heard for me to accept."

"I really don't know what to say." Mike said.

"I loved Veronica and will always have feelings for her."

"I know."

"We can still work together, but things will be uncomfortable for a long time." Sam said walking past Michael.

He walked out of the court yard and closed the gate, before he could lock it Fi walked up to him; holing something.

'What is that?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to blow up Veronica's car, it's small it will just do the car." She smiled at him.

What was it about her smile that just kept causing him to give in? Sam thought as he looked threw the gate to see that Michael had already gone inside. "Fine, but be quick about it."

Fi walked in and did her thing, as Sam got in the driver's side of Fi's car and waited. Fi ran out and got in the car, a few seconds later something went boom. As Sam started the car they heard the loft door open. They heard Veronica shout about her car being on fire, and as the Saab sped away Fiona's phone started ringing.


	3. Maddie comes back from lunch with Mike and Veronica, and informs Fi she knows about her and Sam.

Chapter 3

In the weeks following the ordeal at Michael's loft, Fiona and Sam became closer. They said they weren't a couple, though the way they acted around each other would paint a different picture. They still worked with Michael but very rarely hung out at the loft, a lot of their meetings took place at the Carllito. If a meeting was about something more confidential, and Veronica wouldn't be there; then they'd go to the loft. Sam a lot of the time helped Fiona on her bounty hunting jobs. He also took on some odd jobs of his own.

After Michael's helicopter ride with Management, Sam blew up Madeline's house, to divert some men with guns. Even though things between Mike and Sam still were uncomfortable-Sam still had a great respect for his friend's mom, and stayed at her house to fix what was blown up. When Madeline found out that Michael left Fiona for Veronica, she was crushed by the news. She hated Veronica but acted pleasant toward her, when ever Michael brought her to the house with him.

Thankfully today wasn't one of those days, she thought while she parked her car outside her house. She had just come back from lunch with Michael and the other woman, and needed a drink.

"The food was good, but the conversation was dull." Madeline said as she walked into the house, which was dark and cool as apposed to the scorching heat outside. She spotted Sam and Fiona sitting on the couch, watching some boring daytime soap. That was a strong sign that they weren't watching TV before she entered the house.

"Hey Maddie." They both said without taking their eyes off the TV.

"Enjoying that Soap?" She asked sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"It's ok." Fiona said. "Sam I'd like another beer."

"Sure." He got up from the couch. "Maddie, want anything?"

"Beer." Once Sam was out of the room, She turned to Fiona and decided to get to the point. "Is there anything going on between you and Sam?"

"No." Fiona said but not too convincingly.

"Really. So you always watch Guiding Light?" Madeline lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. "It just doesn't seem like something you'd watch."

"Daytime Television stinks."

"Fiona, it's ok if you and Sam are together." Maddie said leaning closer to the couch, incase Sam walked in. "You both deserve to be happy after what Michael did."

"What makes you think Sam and have anything going on?" Fi turned off the TV then sat back on the couch.

"He's been living in this house, and I've seen the way you two act toward each other."

"It's not that I felt uncomfortable telling you, or because you're Michael's mother. It's because I've fallen for Sam, but I'm worried he'll go after the next rich divorcé who comes along."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

"IF it hasn't happened since you two started fooling around, then it's not going to happen if he knows how you feel."

"What?" Sam walked in with the beers, and some sandwiches. He put everything on the coffee table then sat next to Fiona.

"Oh we were talking about this weather cooling down." Fiona said as Maddie's phone rang and she answered it.

"Oh, hi Virgil." She got up grabbed a sandwich and a beer, then headed into her bedroom.

They were silent after she left the room, just sat eating and listened to the hum of the air-conditioner.

"That phone call seemed a little coincidental." Fiona said after sipping some beer.

"No. Virgil sent me a text saying he was in town, and that he'd call Maddie."

"Michael's not going to be happy about that." Fi ate some of her sandwich.

While Sam drank his beer he thought of something he wanted to talk to Fiona about. Yes they'd been together for a little over three months now, but where were they? Sam wasn't the type of man who talked about his relationships, but he found himself wondering if they could work out. He would never get married again, once was enough for him. Then he started thinking, what if Michael and Veronica broke up, would she go back to Michael? Would he go back to Veronica? No he'd never go back to her, not in a million years.

"Sam, we need to talk."

He looked over at the younger woman sitting next to him. "I think I know what's coming."

"You do?" Fiona wondered if Sam had heard what her and Madeline were talking about. Or did he want to know the same things she wanted?

"It's about what we're doing?"

"Yes." She said. "We've been fooling around for months, is what we have more then sex?"

Sam didn't have to think about it. "yes, but."

"Oh I know where that but is going."

"What if Michael and Veronica brake up, and he wants you back?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I'm never going back to Veronica." Sam said. "I know you still love Michael…"

She placed her finger over his lips, silencing him. "I still care for Michael and always will. I can't keep wondering what could've been, I need to move on."

Sam kissed her finger that was still resting on his lips, then took her hand and held in his. "We both need to move on."

Fiona wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, moving herself onto his lap. They started making out while Sam ran his fingers up her lag, and up under her shorts. This caused Fiona to moan into the kiss, but Sam soon stopped.

"What, why did you stop?"

"Let's get out of here."

"That's fine with me." Fiona got off Sam and gathered her things. "Let's go to my place."

"Ok." He stood, and then walked over to Maddie's bedroom door, and knocked. "Hey Maddie, Fi and I are leaving; see you later."

She opened the door. "Ok bye. Oh Sam- Virgil's staying here while he's in town. You wouldn't mind for the time he's hear…?"

"Don't worry Maddie I'll find somewhere to stay."

"We'll grab his things out of the guest room, and he'll stay with me." Fi said.

"Thank you. He called from the airport so he'll be hear in a while, I have to get ready." She said before she closed her door.


	4. the last chapter.

Chapter fore.

　

The sound of someone knocking on the door caused Fiona to jump off the couch, she'd been half asleep waiting for Sam get back. After regaining her composure Fiona walked to the door. They just finished a big job, and had plans to go to Le Boudoir for dinner. She was surprised to see Michael standing on the other side.

"Hi Michael, what brings you hear?" Fiona gave him a smile, it was a small friendly smile letting him know things between them were ok. "Come in."

"I'm here to talk to you."

“It’s not about Veronica’s car, again?“

“No, I stole her a new one.“ Fi backed up to let him in, and closed and locked the door. "You look nice, what's the occasion?" She had on a red strapless dress that stopped above her knees, and matching sandals.

"Sam got some money from a job I helped him with, we're going to Le Boudoir."

"Wow sounds great." He said.

Michael knew it was bound to happen one day, expressly after what he put them throuogh. He knew Sam and Fiona were a couple now, even though they tried to hide it from him. He just wished Veronica hadn’t broken up with him today, the day he found out his mother was engaged to Virgil, and moving to the Bahamas.

Fiona watched her ex-boyfriend as he stood in the foyer, and saw that he looked like crap. He was unshaven and his hair was a mess. She motioned for him to come into the living room and sit, so he did, Fi sat next to him.

"What did you come to talk to me about?" Fi asked.

"Veronica and I broke up." When he spoke his voice was low. "She said that I belonged with you, that what we had was just a fling." He looked at Fiona when he said this.

Fi looked away, not because she was in love with Michael, but because she knew what he wanted. She no longer wanted the same thing-she wanted to be his friend, but Sam was the one she loved now.

“Michael, I know you know I’m with Sam now?”

"Yes, but, Fi." She looked at him, and when she did Mike leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She jumped off the couch like it was on fire. "She was right Fi, I still love you."

"So you think that because Veronica dumped you, I'll run into your arms like noting ever happened?" She paced the room, her arms folded over her chest.

"No that's not what I was thinking, not at all." Mike stood and walked over to his ex-girlfriend, and rested his hands on her shoulders, stopping her back and forth movement. Before he could do anything Fi pulled away from him.

"While you were off flinging around Sam and I became more then friends." She watched his face for any signs of emotion, what she saw was anger. When she saw the anger in his eyes, it pissed her off. "I can see that you're angry about this, but what right do you have to be angry?"

"Virgil was in town, he popped the question, and now my mom’s moving to the Bahamas.” he said.

“This isn‘t about your mom.” Fi shouted. "You destroyed our relationship and almost destroyed your's and Sam's friendship. I've moved on and found someone new, I want to be with him."

"As much as I hate to admit it-you're right, you deserve someone who can give you the things I can't." Fi could see the defeat in his expression, but let him continue. “You both deserve to be happy.”

They heard the front door open and saw Sam walk into the living room. "Hey Mikey, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Fi." He said. “And to talk to you.”

He was stunned at how well his friend cleaned up, especially for a date. He wore tan slacks, a matching sport-coat, over a pale yellow dress shirt.

"I heard you and Veronica broke up, I'm sorry to here that."

"Oh when did you see her?' Fi asked.

"today, I saw her at the Carlito." He said. "I met Virgil there for drinks."

"Oh, Michael, just informed me that Maddie and Virgil are engaged." She walked over to Sam-on her way into the kitchen, and kissed him. 'I'll leave you two alone." Michael looked away until she left the room.

"You did a nice job on the sunroom at ma's house." Mike sat back on the couch. “Now she can sell it, when she moves to the Bahamas with her new husband.”

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"We broke up because Veronica thinks I still love Fiona."

"Do you?"

"Yes, that's why I came to talk to her. That's when she told me you two were together."

“Mike, we wanted to tell you sooner..”

"After what I did. I don‘t know what I‘d have done, if the two of you cut me out of your lives." He said. "I still and always will love Fi, but she deserves someone who can give her the life I can't."

Fi came back into the room at that moment. "Are you ready?" She asked Sam. "Are reservations are for seven-thirty."

"Yes." He said as the three of them headed to the door.

"Before I go I just want to apologize, for putting the two of you through this.' Michael said.

"It's fine." Fi and Sam said.

Michael watched them get into Sam’s car, and drive off. Just as he was getting into his own car, his phone beeped. He picked it up to read the text, it was Veronica. She wanted him to come over so they could talk. This surprised the former spy, did she want to get back together?

“Won’t know until I find out.“ he started his car and drove in the direction of Veronica’s condo.

The End

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
